


〔欧瑟〕你看到了开头却猜不到结局系列之欧罗费尔之死

by SiveryMesic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Oropher/Thranduil (Tolkien)





	〔欧瑟〕你看到了开头却猜不到结局系列之欧罗费尔之死

*EG

即便是时间，能统治万物生死的力量，在永生面前，也只能黯然得失去它所自恃的所有威慑。

然而面对与自身相矛盾的死亡，永生从不是伊露维塔宽宏的恩赐，而是对它轻蔑时间威慑的行为所作出的最残忍的惩罚。

这惩罚未凌驾于直面死亡者本身，而是竭力且放肆地折磨着那因死亡浑浊的池水四溅而不幸沾湿了衣角的旁观者。然后，在永恒这幕难以排演的戏剧中扮演哑剧角色的时间会倏尔站至舞台中央，在聚光灯夺目光芒的灼烧下，开始以一种慑人的沉默方式淋漓展露起淫威来。

最终这场看似无穷的演出，只能在被污浊的幕布前，对时间的臣服与乞求中沉默着黯然收场。

只是，这可畏的死亡的模样，在永生面前，往往比沉默的时间更加让人感觉虚无飘渺。因此不必刻意察觉。

试想吧，连那凌驾于万物之上的时间都无法带来的死亡啊！

却乘着一支粗制滥造到只求尖端足够锋锐的箭矢，那样轻易地穿透了层层雕饰着于简单中构造优雅的纹络的精美铠甲，又轻易穿透了那连时间也无法威慑的永生的主人的肉体。

死亡就隐匿在这支粗制的箭矢尾端，细微的羽末之中。随一片猩红的虚无款款而来，不加掩饰地开始实施自身嗜血的恶行——借由锋锐的尖端侵略闯入寄生者奔流的血管：潜行、蚕食、吞噬、寂灭。

便在这时，箭矢刺破肉体所发出的悚然撕裂声，在战场振聋发聩的喧嚣的死寂中，被无限地放大，成为一场撕心裂肺的哀悼的前奏曲。

欧罗费尔高大的身躯在这前奏里，在那半空中，后仰成一个极尽绝望的弧。

那弧形，衍成面目已然狰狞的死神手中挟持的镰刀，尽情收割有幸生还者眸中尚未明灭的名为希望的种火，慷慨以作额外的馈赠。

而在那刻过后，现实开始显露它冰凉的一角。

巨绿森林的王在敌人的利刃下阵亡。

巨绿森林一路昂扬的旗帜被敌人无情地折断、砍倒。

巨绿森林的精灵士兵们垂下了他们勇于披荆斩棘的剑尖。

他们眼中被鲜血染得猩红的对生的寄托在下一瞬刹那破灭。

他们的身法不再灵活。失去灵活的身体消逝在敌人笨重的刀斧之下。

他们的剑法不再犀利。失去犀利的长剑砍不穿敌人厚重的皮甲。

他们的目光在涣散。因为视线中失去了阵前那抹引向的光。

他们的信念在迟疑。因为意志难以抵御时间与死亡狼狈为奸的侵淫。

但伊露维塔的首生子女们，他们依然勇敢地直视前方。只是他们的前方不再统一。

触目所及，哀鸿遍野，血流成溪。

那其中，有欧罗费尔的血。

欧罗费尔，巨绿森林之王，他的父亲。

那时的加里安无缘更深层次的亲身感受死亡的意蕴。现实并未给予他过多的时间与精力去沉痛着哀悼。他所要做的，比哀婉死者的逝去更为重要的是用早已麻木的手臂挥舞着被紧紧握于手心的长剑，用失去知觉的双腿跟随着巨绿森林恍如失去理智的年轻王子。他看着他浅金色的发梢沾染了血污，在一次又一次疯狂的厮杀中随风飞扬。他透过那飞扬的发丝缝隙凝望着那双本该如湖水般清澈明朗的蓝眸深处，此时却如风暴前夕晦暗的海面般翻涌起滔天的巨浪、潜藏起致命的漩涡。他的目光细细勾勒着那张精致的面庞的轮廓，看着死神的镰刀将其上一条条稚嫩的棱线一并收去；他的目光抚触着那紧抿的唇线，看着死神临走前不忘为他刻画上坚毅的线条。

他看到了他的春天殿下，那位在巨绿森林细碎的阳光下无忧无虑成长的小精灵，那个总是能让欧罗费尔俊朗的双眉紧蹙，到最后却只能无奈报以宠溺一笑的小精灵，在这生与死无情而又冷漠的转换的一瞬间，所发生的无法回转的蜕变。

他知道自己无力阻止，就像在面对这只总是活力洋溢的小精灵趾高气昂作出的恶作剧时一样，他无力阻止瑟兰迪尔双眸中有着复仇的火焰在用他的生命作燃料熊熊燃烧。他唯一能做的，跟上这位王子殿下趋近疯狂的脚步，在敌人密集且毫无章法的攻击下给予巨绿森林未来的主人最竭尽安全的保护。

加里安不知道是什么在支持着他沉沦于国王阵亡的无限哀思中，还有多余的力气精准地砍下那一个又一个妄图偷袭的奥克斯的脑袋。

他只知道，巨绿森林不能在一天之内同时失去他们的国王和唯一的王子。

然后他看到，那不知何时已长成挺拔，不逊于欧罗费尔的高大的身影，颤抖着拥住父亲已然冰冷的躯体。

他看到，又或许只是他在这战火纷飞的沙场上出现的一瞬的幻觉，那暗涌着奔流的眸底，沁出一颗晶莹的泪珠。

他看到他们国王不再滚烫的鲜血染红了王子的衣甲。

他看到他们的王子踏着敌人堆积如山的尸体，毫不迟疑毫无畏惧地走上战场的制高点，挥舞起被折断、砍倒的巨绿森林一路昂扬的旗帜。

他的浅金色的发梢沾染着血污，却丝毫不妨碍他那浅金色的发丝在此时此地沉重的晦暗下闪烁着夺目的光。

然后，加里安看到他的同胞们的剑尖又重新扬起。

他听到，巨绿森林的王子殿下每日在王宫里嬉笑时，那如春日消融的溪流般清朗的声音，突兀地低沉嘶哑下去，在耳畔回响时是那么的陌生与震撼。

憾入每一位士兵的心灵深处。

瑟兰迪尔，欧罗费尔之子。他高举着巨绿森林的旗帜，他手中的长剑犹自滴血，他对他的臣民们说：“从此刻起，我就是你们的王。”

那字句，低沉中没有擂鼓铿锵；那字句，简洁中也没有号角激昂。

但是伊露维塔的首生子女们，那字句回响在他们的耳畔，使他们再次看到了引向的希望之光。

他们看到了誓死捍卫的美好家园，他们看到了家园里翘首企盼的亲人。

他们看到的是永生，而不再是永生的终结。

他们的目光再次汇集一处——那灼目的剑锋所指之向，即为吾等永恒之所归，必当一往直前、无畏无惧，以血为刃、万死不辞。

加里安感觉得到，他那不知何时已然麻木的双臂，再次充满了力量。

然而在竭力的疯狂之后，痛苦只会加倍的席卷而来。

加里安不知道那日他们是如何结束的战事。而记忆中残存的，只有连绵的残缺的尸体和让人作呕的血污。

他也不知道那日众人是如何回到的营帐。记忆中所铭记的，只有扼人咽喉的沉默与零星的啜泣。

那一仗，巨绿森林元气大伤，幸存的士兵们，只有来时的三分之一。

冗长的阵亡战士的名单，静静地躺在他们临危受命的国王陛下的掌心里。他的眉心微蹙，那道日后醒目的悬针纹或就在此时初露端倪，而低敛的双眸中并未显露分毫的哀悼与疲惫，只有近乎残忍的平静，与平静下不容外人窥视的深邃。

他本以为自己完全没有做好登基成王的准备，他本以为自己永远都将是巨绿森林讨人喜爱的春天殿下，他还未考虑好，在这场旷日持久的战争的庆功宴上该穿哪一件礼服才够引人注目。

在一刻钟前，刻骨铭心的死亡还是离他那么遥远。

而现在，他只能孤身一人，坐在这王帐的最高之位上，用双手权衡着整个种族的存亡。

加里安沉默地侍立在侧，目光悄然落在瑟兰迪尔身侧紧握的拳头与发白的指节之上。

他所知道的，有些东西，就像死去的人们一样，失去了，就永远无法再拿回来。

他也能想见的，在那火焰熊熊燃烧之后留下的灰烬消散殆尽之时，他们的春天殿下，他们的瑟兰迪尔王，所能迎来的，将会是崭新的新生。

那时他会一如既往地俯首恭敬，依然如是地衷心追随，他将常伴他们的王左右，等候着他带领辛达与西尔凡一族，走上中土世界的巅峰。他将用他的永生，见证这个精灵王国的永世长存。

他等待着那一刻，他能站在这位时已不再年轻的国王身侧，俯视苍生。

他的意志随之坚定，他的目光随之清明。

他听到，他的国王在低声唤着他的名，他不存犹疑的脚步随即上前，口中不忘坚决地恭称一声“陛下”，然后单膝下跪，双眼中闪烁的炽热与那冰凉的蓝眸在半空中四目相对。

他以最谦恭的姿态，在这位年轻的国王陛下面前，表现出最不容置疑的忠诚。

他忠诚地相信，他的国王会带领着他的子民重回家乡，重建家园。

因为他是瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔，那是欧罗费尔所赐予的名字，名意春天。

加里安低垂眼睑，恭然聆听。

然后，他又听见了那低沉却充满震撼的嗓音，他听见他的王，坦然无畏地面对死亡与时间狼狈为奸的侵淫的王，向他说道：

“不要叫我大王，要叫我女王陛下。”

-完-


End file.
